durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Erika Karisawa
Erika Karisawa (狩沢 絵理華, Karisawa Erika) is a very passionate otaku, manga reader and a "fujoshi" (a yaoi fan). She has brown eyes and brown hair that is pulled back into a braid at the back of her head, with two pieces of her hair hanging freely infront of her ears. Appearance She normally wears a black hat and long skirts, but can be seen in the later episodes with her hat off at Russian Sushi. Hobbies She and Walker are usually together. She is equally enthusiastic about manga or novel inspired torture. Her personality can come off as hyperactive and strange, but she proves in episode 20 that she is calm and can reason with people, although she goes right back to being her normal otaku self immediately when she's done talking. In the later episodes she and Walker were asked to remain in the van during the invasion of the Yellow Scarves, because they "stand out too much". She can be seen with Walker in the hospital beside Masaomi, with her head resting on his shoulder. In the manga, Kida explains to Mikado that she and Walker are a bit peculiar, but good people. Like Izaya, she calls Kadota "Dotachin". She is a member of the anonymous online gang Dollars and is also a member of Kadota's gang. Anime Anime specific spoilers about this character per episode. Episode 01: Masaomi introduces Erika to Mikado. Episode 02: Manga Manga specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Light Novel Light Novel specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Volume 04 : Mikado and Anri turn to Erika and Walker for help in regards to giving someone a tour of ikebukuro since neither of them are very good at showing people around. Erika and Walker try to give them some good tops and even make a list of some of the more interesting (to them) sites around the city but decide that it would be simpler to just come with them. After singing some Karaoke, the four of them part. The next day, Erika, Walker and Kyohei save Mairu and Kururi from some Toromaru members and call in Saburo to pick them up. Eventually, they start getting chased by Toromaru and the six of them eventually pick up Mikado, Anri , and Aoba as well. After meeting with Celty along the way, Saburo drops Erika and the others off but she and Walker go back to help them deal with Toromaru. They watch as Ruri and Igor beat up the Toromaru members that were chasing them. Afterwards, Erika along with Celty, Emilia, Anri, and Mika assisst in the cooking for the hotpot party at the end. The color illustrations rate the girl's cooking skills with Erika scoring an even 70. Volume 05 & 06 : Erika and the others are hanging out but Kyohei notices Chikage following them. Erika's prescence in the group is the only thing keeping Chikage from acting (due to his "no harming women" policy) and Kyohei tells her and the others to seperate. Near the end of Kyohe's and Chikage's fight, Erika, Walker, Saburo and several other Dollars members show up to give them a helping hand with her and Walker in charge of getting the girls to safety. After Anri and Vorona enter the fray, they witness Anri's prowess with a Katana and immediately think of the Anime "Shakugan no Shana". After the fighting dies down, Erika starts asking Anri about Saika and even begins trying to search Anri's person for where she keeps Saika hidden. Kyohei manages to puller her off of Anri who decides to go look for Mikado. Later, Erika starts giggling about something and Kyohei asks her why. She states that she senses a strong "comraderie" that has formed between him and Chikage and expresses a new pairing in mind about Kyohei and Chikage getting together (much to everyone's disdain). Volume 09: While she is hanging out with her cosplay team, Erika sees Anri near a bookstore and calls out to her. Erika introduces Anri to one of her friends named Azusa Tsutsugawa who occasionally hangs out with her and the van crew as well. She mentions how Anri should take up cosplay but Anri is less than enthusiastic. Voice Actresses *Japanese: Ayahi Takagaki *English: Mela Lee Category:Blue Squares Category:Characters Category:Dollars